Smoochie Smoochie Someone's in Love
by themomentofdavyprentiss
Summary: It's Sokka's duty as a big brother to give his sister a hard time about her relationships. Zutara.


There are many days Sokka considers the best in his life. Most of them involve Suki. The day he met her, the day they kissed after crossing the Serpent's Pass, the day he found her again at the Boiling Rock, the day they finally… well… you know…

But this day, _by far_ , has to be the best of the best.

Sokka, as much as he loves his sister, finds teasing and giving her a hard time his life's mission. It is his birthright. He is the older brother. Not picking on her and embarrassing her would be to go against everything being a big brother means.

When Katara and Zuko finally started dating, Sokka was beyond ecstatic. Yeah, yeah, most big brothers are supposed to go into defense mode and threaten the guy, mindlessly hate them forever and always, but Sokka couldn't help but be anything other than happy and relieved. Zuko was Sokka's best friend. And because of that, Sokka quickly picked up on how hopelessly in love the dude was. He knew before Zuko _himself_ knew. At the Western Air Temple, Zuko would come to Sokka _all the time_ saying things like 'your sister hates me and she'll _never_ forgive me what am I going to _do_ ' and 'I keep trying to be nice to her but nothing works this is _hopeless_ ' and 'I _betrayed_ her and now she's so _mean_ to me and I deserve it but she's so _beautiful_ and I just want her to stop hating me so we can _kiss_ and be _together forever_ '. (Okay. Maybe Zuko didn't say that last one. But Sokka could totally tell he was thinking it.)

According to Suki, Katara wasn't much better. After her life changing field trip with the guy, Katara would go to Suki _constantly_ and tell her things like 'I was so _awful_ to him he probably secretly resents me' and 'I keep trying to be nice to him but he acts so _weird_ around me I must have pushed him too far' and 'I'm the _worst person and a hypocrite_ because I spent so long bullying him and now I can't stop watching him train shirtless'. (Okay. She didn't say that last one, either. But come on. Katara watched every firebending practice Zuko and Aang had. She was definitely ogling at someone, and it wasn't the bald monk with the arrow tattoos.)

After Zuko took lighting for her (stupid _Zuko_ with sweeping romantic life saving gestures, one upping Sokka's sand sculpture of his girlfriend, because Sokka would _totally_ take lightning for Suki, the opportunity just… hadn't presented itself yet) the pining only got _worse_. Sokka, Suki, and Toph were completely and utterly over it. It was, quite frankly, pathetic. Katara and Zuko would look at one another and just _sigh_. And they would _mope_. It was so obvious the two were in love, they spent all their time together. And when they weren't together, they just talked about the other to whoever was nearby. When they finally got over their stubbornness and determination that the other didn't feel the same way, Sokka almost cried with happiness. He loved teasing the two about their crushes, and when they finally got together Sokka figured they'd be even easier targets.

The issue is, though, that there is _nothing_ to tease the couple over. Sure, Sokka got in a couple good jokes at the start ('Took you crazy kids long enough!). But, the two are the single most _respectful and adorable_ couple anyone has ever seen. Apparently, Zuko's obsession with honor transferred over into his dating life. Was he this loving and caring with Mai? Seriously. The two are always holding hands, or taking walks in the gardens, or writing sappy letters to each other (Sokka was able to get in a couple jabs any time a letter from Zuko arrived, but the same two or three lines got old fast). The fact of the matter is that teasing and giving people a hard time only works when you can actually _embarrass_ the person being teased. And since Mr. and Mrs. _Our Relationship is So Cute the Fire Nation Looks For Updates About it in Their Newspapers_ over here no longer get embarrassed about their relationship, Sokka had no material to use against them.

At least, not until today.

Katara and Sokka had arrived in the Fire Nation about a week ago, and the rest of their Gaang was supposed to arrive shortly for the yearly Peace Summit. Zuko was busy with all his Fire-Lordy business, so the two siblings were spending a lot of time together. Sokka and Katara had been exploring the capital a lot during the day and learning their way around the city. Katara didn't mind too much, she enjoyed spending time with her brother and she still saw her boyfriend at dinners and during pre-scheduled dates outside of meetings.

Today, the two were supposed to go and see the weapons museum downtown. But Katara was late. Sokka waited impatiently in the palace courtyard, before finally getting frustrated. _Where was she?_ He thought his punctuality was finally starting to rub off on Katara, but it was now almost thirty minutes since the time they agreed to meet and leave.

Sokka walked back into the palace, determined to find his sister. He walked through several hallways and found himself in the gardens. Not seeing anyone, Sokka was about to turn and go back inside when he heard giggling. His _sister's_ giggling. Slowly, Sokka walked over to the pillar where he heard the suspicious noise.

This is it. This is moment Sokka realizes he just found a goldmine. Endless jokes and teasing opportunities presented on a silver platter. Spirits above heard Sokka's plea to once again tease his sister, and they more than provided.

You see, in Zuko and Katara's _perfect, adorable, respectful_ relationship, no one has ever seen them kiss. People think _Aang_ is chaste? They've never seen Katara and Zuko together. They've only been dating a year, but they act like they've been married for fifty years. They are cheek kissing, late night talking, tea drinking _old people_. But there has been absolutely no _kissing_ kissing. It's downright frustrating how _sweet_ they are. Sokka knows he and Suki should be considered much cuter than them, but there's will never be considered a fairy tale romance, because Sokka would rather actually _kiss kiss_ his girlfriend. So they get a _little_ handsy in public. Big deal. Every _normal_ couple does.

Most people are convinced that Katara and Zuko have yet to kiss. Some believe if they haven't done it by now, they will never.

Yet here Sokka stands, watching his sister and the Fire Lord suck face in the most _juvenile, teenagery, totally not adorable or respectable_ way. Most brothers would rip them apart and punch the guy in the face. Sokka is not most brothers.

Sokka's face completely lights up when he sees the two. His jaw drops open. Quickly, his mouth caught in a shit-eating grin, he smacks his hands together and rubs them, as if preparing for something big. "OHHHH SMOOCHIE SMOOCHIE!" Sokka announces, loudly. "SOMEONE'S IN LOOOVEEEE!"

Katara and Zuko shoot apart like they've both just been electrocuted. Sokka saunters in between the two, wrapping his arms around both their shoulders.

"You guuyysss," Sokka continues, exaggerating every syllable, looking between the two. "If I had known that Katara already had plans this afternoon, I would have left for the museum myself forever ago." The couple's faces have turned bright red. So red, in fact, that the distinction between Zuko's normal complexion and the red of his scar is nonexistent. Zuko holds his face in his hands, staring intensely at the ground, purposefully not looking at the brother of the girl he was just tonguing. Katara is looking away from Sokka, nervous laughter coming out of her uncontrollably. "Don't worry, I understand _completely_. I know, I know. Suki and I sometimes struggle to keep our hands off each other, too. But _really_ , it's unbecoming for a couple to display such public affection. I mean, this is just embarrassing. Why-"

Katara, laughing harder now out of complete and utter mortification, firmly interrupts him. " _Sokka_."

"All right, all right. I can take a hint. I'll just leave you two lovebirds-"

" _SOKKA_."

Now Sokka is the one laughing uncontrollably. He dramatically bends over, clutching his side, and slaps his knee. "Okay. Sorry. I'll just be going now." Sokka is about to leave, but he stops himself. He walks behind Zuko and grabs the older boy's shoulder. Leaning in, he tells Zuko, "Listen man. I love you, and I put this off because I respect you and trust you." He laughs in a good natured fashion. And then his eyes narrow. "But after _this_ , I just have to say: If you ever hurt her, I _will_ stab you. Repeatedly. With a knife."

" _ **SOKKA**_."

"So will she."

With that, the shit-eating grin is back. Sokka playfully hits Zuko on the shoulder. Zuko once again turns away, refusing to look at Sokka. His face is still scarlet. Sokka starts to walk back towards the palace doors, and takes a quick look back. Zuko and Katara stand several feet apart. Katara nervously runs a hand through her hair. Zuko still has a hand over his face. The two can't even glance at each other.

Oh yeah. This is the best day of Sokka's life. _He will never let either one of them live this down._

* * *

Thanks for reading! This silly oneshot is inspired by the lovely fanart by jerkbendingg as well as several of my personal headcanons about Zutara.

Jerkbendingg's art: ( ) www. tinyurl /ztezst7

My headcanons: ( ) www. tinyurl /jc8zuwo


End file.
